Expressions
by poachedpears
Summary: Zhao Yun loves the many expression on his Lord's face. Gentle, sad, happy even angry. But what he wanted was for him just to look at him, to reserve those looks for him. That night he just might. Warnings: Yaoi smut


Title: Expressions

Fandom: Dynasty Warriors

Couples: Zhao Yun x Liu Bei

Warnings: Lemon, rape, YAOI, possibly OOC

A/n: This fic is different from the rest of my fic as it contains smut and a general PWP. Also, ths is written so that I can get it out of my system and STUDY! Exams in 2 weeks!! Constructive comments will be appreciated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zhao Yun took a deep breath savouring the scents that the cool breeze brought along with it. The cool refreshing smell of grass and the sweet bite of the blooming mandarins. The sensual smoothness of jasmine and the strength of ginger. There was also the smell of the incoming rains and the musty smell of the nearby stable. As a higher ranking officer, he allowed himself a small house, close to the residence of his lord but not connected to the main house. At the sight of the heavy looking clouds,he frowned slightly, wondering whether his lord would return on time from his excursion to the nearby village.

Pouring himself a cup of rice wine, he remembered with fondness the gentle smile that the man had shown him. Lord Bei had indulged on his insistence to at least carry a weapon as he visited the village. "Zi Long, I thank you for your concern. Brother Guan Yu will also be following me so you won't need to worry so much," Liu Bei had answered, his face softened as he looked upwards towards the taller man. Zhao Yun could only bow back in respect though he felt a pain in his heart.

Zhao Yun cringed at the unpleasant thought and took another long drink. As he took his drink, he could feel the dampness in the air suddenly change and hear the small pitter-pattering of raindrops which turned heavier with every second. "Rain. That's so sudden." He said aloud, looking through his veranda. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Peering through an open window, he saw that it was Lord Liu Bei.

The happiness on his lord's face as he saw the door open made his heart twitch a bit. "Zhao Yun! Thank the Gods you came quickly! The rain started coming down so quickly! I was running for the shelter when I saw that it's your residence," said the shorter man as he entered. Zhao Yun showed him to the guestroom to change.

As he handed the drenched man a towel, he could hardly resist looking at the beautifully sculpted chest, the tight abs and the delicious looking posterior. Lord Liu Bei's gentle face had lit up at the thought of being dry and Zhao Yun could only imagine what kind of expression the man could show on that beautiful face of his. 'Like how he'd look like when he's...' Zhao Yun mind wandered then he halted at the very thought of it. No, that wasn't what he was thinking... was it?

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Liu Bei was talking to him. "I'm sorry, Master Liu Bei. What is it?"

"You looked distressed, just now, Zi Long. Anything bothering you?" The man now had a concerned look to his face. Zhao Yun shook his head, muttering a negative. "Well, if you do have anything to talk about, best if you do. If not you'll look as red as Brother Guan Yu if you bottle it up just like that.

Zhao Yun felt hs blood rise at the name itself. "Master Guan Yu?"

"Well, yes. Brother always said a calm mind is best to face any situation. If you can't solve it on your own, best if you share with another for their own opinion," Liu Bei continued, looking outwards at the veranda, his eyes lost as he remembered his oath brother's words. Zhao Yun's eyes narrowed when he saw his friend's expression. The soft smile that graced his face with his long hair untied draping softly over his shoulders, 'I want him to look at me that way...' Zhao Yun thought.

"...it would be made all --!!" Liu Bei's words were stopped by the pair of lips on his, strong arms pinning his shoulders and him to the wall. He could only try to push him off, but it seemed that Zhao Yun had grown much stronger since he last saw him. He felt the man's tongue caressing his lips and snaking past them, expertly touching his tongue. He tasted the citrus of oranges and the tang of alcohol. 'Is he drunk?' Liu Bei could only think before he drowned at the sensations from his mouth. After almost an eternity, the man released his mouth for a breather of air.

"I wish you'd look at me the same way as you do him," Zhao Yun said, as he lessened his hold on the man. Liu Bei's cheeks were flushed, his lips slightly swollen from the harsh kiss he just gave him.

"Zhao Yun! What...!" Liu Bei started but Zhao Yun retook the man's soft lips, ravaging them once more. Once again, his tongue entered easily and he teased him with tiny flicks to the roof of his mouth. From the choked off rumble that escaped him, Zhao Yun knew that he was doing well. He further explored Liu Bei's mouth, tasting his sweetness, deliberately avoiding the roof of his mouth.

Liu Bei had instinctively closed his eyes when Zhao Yun started the kiss. He could not believe the little tingles as the man explored his mouth. "Mmm --!" he gave out but suddenly stopped it. 'No! I can't be enjoying this! I can't!' He thought. Then he felt the weight released from his left shoulder.

Zhao Yun let his hand wander on the man's skin, touching the little scars left from battle, feeling the little nubs of flesh that that protruded from his chest. He teased the man's nipples, erect from the cold and his ministrations. Liu Bei's hand was on his, trying to make him stop, so he did. And let his hand land on the man's placid member. He smiled inwardly as he felt the man's sharp intake of breath when he stroked. Softly, slowly, teasing the head, he stroked the man's hardening member through the cloth.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself, Liu Bei." Zhao Yun said as he gave him a small squeeze. Liu Bei did not look at him, cheeks flushed redder than before. Zhao Yun could only look at him with slight anger as he pushed down the pants and undergarments and licked the precum off the man's member.

"No! What are you -? Stop!" Liu Bei protested as he tried to push him back but the man's soft stroking tongue gave him such delicious tingles that he lost his strength. He moaned slightly as Zhao Yun took him in his mouth, sucking both gently and greedily. The sensations overwhelmed him as he could not think of anythign except of the man that was licking and sucking his meat as if it was the most delicious sweet in the world.

He could not even stop his own body from reacting to the man's expert ministrations. "Zhao Y-! No! Stop! I'm going to -!" When he heard that, Zhao Yun sucked even harder, teasing the head, stroking the base. Shortly, he felt the member harden and grow slightly in size as he ejaculated into his mouth. Hungrily, he tried swallowing the load, but some managed to leak out. He looked up to look at Liu Bei's face. Tears were welling at his eyes, mouth hung open, panting slightly. His flushed cheeks coupled with the satiated look in the eyes was the most erotic he'd ever seen. He couldn't resist taking another deep draught of the man's mouth, knowing that he had put that look on the man's face. Leaving the man's lips, he kissed his cheeks, nose, leading to his ear.

"You must have a lot built up...," He said as he teased the ear, nibbling, blowing, licking the trembling lobe.

"You swallowed..." Liu Bei said, almost accusingly. Zhao Yun just nodded in reply, as his hand slid down the man's back which was slick with sweat and rain. He slid his legs between the man's, grinding his hard member on the other's. Liu Bei's breath hitched as it quickened slightly at the sudden caresses, both at the front and at the back. He could feel Zhao Yun's finger touching the rim, circling around the muscles, softening them. "Ah! What are you doing - !?" Liu Bei gasped as he felt the man's finger penetrate the opening.

Zhao Yun took his mouth again, stifling any protests the man had. Slowly, he felt the clench of muscles relax, he started pumping his finger. In and out, in and out, in,turn a circle and then out. He repeated until he added another finger in, widening him. Liu Bei's sharp protests, softened into moans and sighs as his hips reacted to the pattern and followed along. Zhao Yun smiled ferally at his lord's moans

The friction from the rubbing of their members had made Liu Bei's hard and him harder, unable to hold himself back, he flipped the man quickly. Liu Bei panted as the he felt the fingers went out, but he strangely felt empty. He gasped as he felt Zhao Yun's member press against his hole, shocking himself a the almost needy moan that escaped him.

"I love you, Master Liu Bei," Zhao Yun said as he pushed in slowly, relishing the tightness of the man, lubricated by his own pre-cum and the other's sweat. Liu Bei's breath became shallow as he felt the man enter him, stretching him, much bigger than the fingers before. "Ah... ha .. ha..." Liu bei panted, when the man was finally in. He felt so stretched, the pain was there, yet pleasure was there too. He didn't know what to feel. "Zi- Zi Long-" He said towards the man that was leaning on him.

The slight turn brought a moan to the Zhao Yun's lips. With a grunt of effort, Zhao Yun pulled out his member until the head, and quickly pushed it back in. "Aaah!" was all Liu Bei could say in response to the hard pumping by the man. Long strokes and short strokes alternated as Zhao Yun liked. Liu Bei could only moan as strokes struck him deep inside, touching that spot which made him see stars. He could feel his knees weakening as he tried to grip the wall harder, but Zhao Yun's arms came around him holding him firmly, not letting him fall.

One of those hands stroked his member, smearing his pre-cum over his fingers, teasing the head. The other caressed his sack, handling them as if they were precious jewels. Liu Bei was once again assaulted with such pleasure, his moans rose in volume. But in the big house with the rain outside, nobody could hear him except the man behind him. His hips rocked in time with Zhao Yun's as they both rode the wave of pleasure into oblivion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The birds were singing outside the window, almost happily, as if enjoying the night's bounty. The air felt cool under the thin cotton blanket, but the bed felt plush and warm underneath. He wanted to sleep in today but he knew he couldn't. There were many things to do like oversee the army, tea and discussion with Master Zhuge Liang and the many generals that had joined his cause. He needed for Zhao Yun to for guidance on their placing.

Talking about Zhao Yun... there was something he thought he'd forgotten. He frowned slightly and sat up. He finally realized that the warm bed wasn't his or anything familiar. There was also that constant throbbing from his nether regions and his back felt strangely strained. As he scanned the room, he saw a man kneeling on the ground with his face to the ground. A sword laid out in front of him, still in its sheath. Realizing that the man was his loyal retainer, Zhao Yun, brought back memories of yesterday night. The shame, pain and ultimate pleasure he felt last night. He blushed as the he remembered his own begging after they shifted from the wall to the bed.

Liu Bei shifted off the bed, standing in front of the almost prostrate man, not caring about his nakedness. He could see the man stiffen when he took a step closer. "Zi Long," Liu Bei said questioningly.

"Lord Liu Bei! This one does not deserve that name anymore as this one has commited a henious sin yesterday by touching you in an inappropriate manner. The act that followed, inspite of my being intoxicated, should never have occurred. This one humbly request that you strike me down as punishment for my unbecoming behaviour upon your being for I am unfit to do my duty to you!" Zhao Yun exclaimed aloud, with his head still on the ground. Liu Bei considered the man's words and took the sword off the floor.

The ringing sound of the blade being taken from the sheath resounded in the empty room. He examined the sword. It was that of a soldier's, heavy but balanced and well maintained. Its bitter sharpness evident of that. Liu Bei looked down towards the man and studied him. From his body language, he could see that Zhao Yun was really lamenting on yesterday's events and that he was ready for the consequences. He was slightly sad that Zhao Yun had said that he wished that the night's event never did happen.

Handling the sword expertly, he pointed it down to beside the man's neck. The silence stretched as Liu Bei considered his actions. True enough Zhao Yun had been drunk last night and a man should be responsible of hs actions irregardless of intoxication. Yet, he remembered the words Zhao Yun had said yesterday and his almost gentle behaviour after the first time. He realized he had to choose his words carefully.

"Zhao Yun. As a man, one has to take responsibility for one's actions irregardless of whether he was in control of his own actions or not. You have chosen death for taking me without my consent which is an appropriate punishment for the shame you have given me. You took away my own will and made me as a needy slut. Your death..." He said as he brought his sword closer to the man's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood. Zhao Yun steeled himself of what was sure to come. A quick death at the hands of the one he tainted, the one he desired, the one he loved.

"Your death would make up for your sins, but I do not desire it. You, as my loyal retainer, as a good friend and almost my brother, had saved me so many times from the many enemies. You had protected me from the would-be assasins and deterred many who wanted to try." Liu Bei took another deep breath. "Before I mete out your punishment, Zhao Yun, know that you are a valiant warrior and the most loyal and most precious of my retainers. Know that last night would never be a mistake on your part."

He removed the sword from the kneeling man's neck and sheathed it. Zhao Yun looked up in surprise. "Know that last night happened because we desired each other and that you took the initiative. Know that in my heart, you've always been there and that I've longed for your touch but never had the courage to ask."

Still kneeling down, Zhao Yun stammered out, "B- but last night... You were..."

Liu Bei looked away bashfully. "I wasn't sure that you were in your right mind. I did not push away with all my strength. I let you take me."

"But still... I should be punished. I am in the wrong and should not have forced you."

"No, you shouldn't have and you shall be punished." Zhao Yun stiffened as he waited not knowing what his Lord had in store for him. "Zhao Zi Long. Your punishment, is to stay by my side. From the wrongs and the rights, you shall stand by my decisions, but will correct me when it is needed. You shall only hold me in your heart and love me till the end of time. That will be your punishment."

Zhao Yun looked at his lord in wonder. "Thank you for your compassion, Lord Liu Bei," He said as he clasped his hands together.

"Another request," His lord asked as he knelt down to look almost eye to eye with him. "Don't call me 'Lord' when we're alone together."

"As you wish, L- I mean. Master Liu Bei," Zhao Yun smiled tearfully at him.

"I wish it. And now, kiss me"

End.

3/4/08


End file.
